oOo::My Brother In Law::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: [Complete]On the Day of the wedding, Kuwabara gets nervous and him and Hiei have a little talk. Oneshot


**---------------------------------oOo---------------------------------**

**oOo::My Brother-In-Law::oOo  
****  
****-o-o-One Shot-o-o-**

**---------------------------------oOo---------------------------------**

**Summary: **On the Day of the wedding, Kuwabara gets nervous and him and Hiei have a little talk. One-shot

**---------------------------------oOo---------------------------------**

"I'm getting married to Yukina. What if it goes wrong? What if I slip on the isle? What if something bad happens after the marriage? What if Yukina doesn't love me anymore? I'm so nervous."

Kuwabara was pacing around the room with his chin in between his thumb and index finger. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama tried calming him down but it wasn't working.

Yusuke, already being married to Keiko and is expected to have a son in the next few months, told him everything was going to be okay and just to look at him and the brown haired woman.

Kurama, who still hadn't found anyone yet, said that the carrot top would make a nice husband for Yukina.

The fox demon had reminded him of numerous occasions where he would make a joke or talk about 'the power of love', and she would laugh. Kuwabara thought about for a few seconds.

"What if she gets sick of that? What if she gets sick of me?" Kurama sighed and gave up, knowing that Kuwabara wasn't going to calm down.

That was all five minutes ago. The ceremony was going to start in ten minutes.

The carrot top was still pacing, his hands moving with his words and sweat beginning to come down his face. The spirit detective was becoming annoyed with his friend's nervousness.

"I'm going to talk to the priest." Yusuke got up from where he as sitting and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Kurama got up and said he was also going to talk to the priest. The fox and the detective seemed to be finding excuses to leave; they must have been tired of putting up with Kuwabara's ranting.

Even though two of the members were gone, the room still wasn't quiet. Kuwabara kept on walking around and thinking up of things that Yukina wouldn't like about him. Hiei didn't like the thought of the orange haired boy marrying his sister. If anything, he hated it. There was something that was telling him though, that this would make her happy.

"Would you shut up?" The spiky haired demon suddenly shouted, quieting Kuwabara.

The said man just looked at him blankly.

"Hey, you're not the one getting married!!!" He began to argue.

"Hn. Fool, you're the one who's getting married. Now sit down, I need to get something through your thick skull and into your small brain."

This was making him angry. Here he was, nervous about spending the rest of his life with the one woman he loves, and the shrimp was insulting him!

Although, Hiei was giving him a death glare, so he decided not to argue at this point. He quietly sat down, a furious look on his face, and waited for the three eyed demon to speak.

Silence fell upon their ears as Hiei leaned against the wall, his arms were folded and his eyes were calm.

"You're an idiot."

That's it.

"That's why you wanted me to sit down!? I'm gonna pound-"

"Hn. You're not listening."

The nervous groom quieted down, slowly sinking back into his chair after abruptly standing up from rage.

"You must be really stupid to tell her you love her, propose to her, and then get nervous on your own stupid wedding day." He didn't see the logic in that, that's probably why he'll never understand human emotions.

"Are you getting at something, because you sure as hell aren't making me feel any better!?"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that you shouldn't worry if she loves you."

Kuwabara thought about it for a second, and realized that the shorty did have a point. Then it struck him…

"Are you giving me advice?"

"I'm not usually one to do so, but an idiot like you needs it."

"I didn't think you cared about other people."

"I didn't think someone as stupid as you could make a good point like that."

There was no point in asking if it was a compliment or an insult, it was clearly an insult. The orange haired man decided not to say anything though. It was his wedding day and in a way Hiei was trying to help him.

'_Yeah, his own evil, mean, and demented way.'_

That's when a thought came to him. Hiei was always nice to Yukina, always protecting her, and always keeping a close watch over her. This thought brought a question to him that he had to have answered.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

The fire demon was caught by surprise, so much so that his eyes opened wide. It looked as though he was contemplating over something.

His ruby orbs narrowed in frustration, it would seem that he was trying to tell the groom something, but didn't know how to say it.

"I'm not IN love with her, but I do love her."

The declaration didn't make any sense to Kuwabara. He was confused and yet curios at the same time.

"What do you mean?"

Hiei found it difficult to say.

"She's the only family I have left."

That was in all probability the best way to put it. Kuwabara looked stunned, his mouth now agape.

"Y-You mean, you're her..."

Hiei glared at him, but slowly nodded his head.

"Hn. You better not say anything oaf. I never intend to tell her." The short one threatened.

"Why not? I mean she would be happy to know that you're her brother." he had to admit, the green haired woman would be ecstatic.

"Heh, I doubt it." The demon said with a bit of amusement in his voice. "I was a ruthless killer. One who showed no mercy, who committed murder just for the fun of it. Do you think she would want a brother like that?"

"No she wouldn't. She would want a brother just like who you are now."

Hiei looked at Kuwabara, He was the one who was supposed to be giving the advice, not the other way around.

"I believe I was supposed to be talking to you about the wedding." stated the fire demon.

"Yukina loves you. Hn, I'll never understand why, but she is a caring person, who seems to fall for idiots. Obviously the Koorime don't know how to pick a decent man, seeing as they hate all of them."

Was he trying to help him or insult him?

"She's a person to care for you if you're injured physically and emotionally. She's a person to care for you if you're not feeling so well." the ruby eyed demon was disgusted with how he was saying all this, but he couldn't think of any alternative, so he just continued.

"She's a person to care for you if something's wrong. She's a person to care for everyone and everything. There's one thing she mainly cares for though... She mainly cares, for you."

'_Hn. I sound like one of those human girl poets.'_

Kuwabara looked blankly at Hiei.

"She loves you and I can tell by the way she looks at you. It disgusts me, actually, how she acts around you. When we're all injured she goes to you first, unfortunately. I would just let you die. When you make her laugh it brightens up her day even more, as sick as it sounds. When she's miserable, you come and make her feel content. If she didn't love you, then she wouldn't be marrying you, now would she, idiot?"

'_Yes, adding 'idiot' on the end makes it sound better.'_

Kuwabara shook his head. Hearing this made him feel better, even with all of the verbal abuse. He felt confident, and he began to grin at this feeling. As hard as it was to believe, Hiei had boosted his spirits.

The carrot top clenched his hands into a tight fist and smiled madly at his new found determination.

"You know what shorty, I'm not nervous anymore! I know I can do this. I know nothing bad will happen or nothing will go wrong. I mean I'm Kazuma Kuwabara!"

'_Hn. Why did I just do all that?" _Hiei mentally cursed himself.

"But, there is one exception." Kuwabara pointed a finger at him. "You have to tell Yukina that you're her brother."

Hiei was about to protest but Kuwabara wasn't done yet.

"The reason I'm not nervous anymore... is because I know that she'll accept you. So, I know that she'll accept me."

Hiei looked up at him. After all of that advice, and the idiot goes with his own!

"Hn. A thick skull and a small brain."

"No, I just know that she will accept you if you tell her. Even though you lied to her so many times about not finding her brother, and for not telling her in the first place, she'll still love you just like any sister would their brother. That's what makes me know, that she'll accept me."

This was one of the hardest decisions he had to make.

"Hn. We have an agreement."

"Shake on it." Kuwabara stuck out his hand.

Hiei took it hesitantly.

"Humans have strange ways of agreement. How do you know that I'll keep my end of the bargain?"

"Hehe," The groom laughed sheepishly, "I know you will."

Suddenly, the sound of an organ filled the air and soft music was heard. The two soon-to-be in-laws looked at each other.

"It's time for your wedding, oaf."

"You don't have to tell me twice, shrimp." Kuwabara joked and headed out the door.

It was soon time for the bride to come out, she looked so beautiful, in both Hiei and Kuwabara's eyes. She walked down the isle with her beautiful white dress, and red roses in her two small hands. She stood in front of her groom.

"The bride and groom have made their own vows. The groom first, please."

Black eyes met red ones as Kuwabara stared longingly into Yukina's red orbs. A smile graced her lips, and the orange top could feel his heart pounding.

"I love you Yukina, with all my heart. When I first saw you I loved you. Ever since then I've wanted to see you. I wanted to see you everyday. The love in my heart just grew more for you with each passing day. I can't really tell you how much I love, words can't really explain it. So, I want to show you, by taking you as my beautiful wife."

The bride looked at her groom with love in her eyes, her elegant smile still playing upon her lips.

"And now for the bride's vows."

"Kazuma, before I met you I didn't even know what love was. It took me a little while after I met you, though, to figure it out. All those feelings I felt when I was around you, I didn't know what they were. When I found out what love is, I knew that I loved you. I'm glad to spend the rest of my life with you, Kazuma Kuwabara."

Finally, the part they've all been waiting for.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest turned to the ice maiden.

"I do." She answered.

"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Before Kuwabara answered, he looked over to a certain fire demon, they both remembered the discussion they had, and they both remembered what Hiei had to tell her. Even if the spiky haired boy didn't, he would still marry her. How could he not? He loved her with all his heart.

"I do."

Yukina's face brightened as her smile slowly stretched across her face.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Their lips met in a soft and passionate kiss. After they separated their mouths, everyone applauded. Yukina ran down the isle with Kuwabara by her side. She stopped right in front of the limo, which was supposed to carry her and her husband to their new home, and threw the roses in the air. She turned around to find that Botan had caught it and was now looking over at the Teen Koenma.

The couple smiled and were about to go into the limo when Yukina noticed Hiei walking up to her. She turned and looked at him with the happiest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"Hn. You're happy now." It was his way of saying 'congratulations'. She understood.

"Thank you. And thank you for walking me down the isle. Usually the man of the family is supposed to do that, Kazuma told me. My brother's not here, nor is my father. Thank you."

The brother-in-laws briefly looked at each other before Hiei averted his attention to the young Koorime.

"Actually Yukina, I came to tell you about your brother."

"I know, you already told me he's gone." Her eyes held a little sorrow to them as she said it.

"I lied."

She looked up at him, a mixture of astonishment and anticipation in her eyes.

"I forgive you but, can please tell me who he is?" she said quickly

"I-uh… I'm your brother." He said timidly, shame evident in his voice.

Yukina's once stunned and expectant face turned into pure delight. She embraced her brother in a close hug.

"Oh Hiei!! How come you never told me!?" Hiei could here her sniffling as her face was in his chest.

"Hn. I thought you wouldn't accept me."

She let go of him and looked him in the eye.

"Well, now you know that I do." She smiled at him. He let out a slight smile, though it wasn't so noticeable.

"You should go; I think my brother-in-law is waiting." He groaned, she gave a small laugh, knowing that he didn't mean anything bad by it.

The newlyweds jumped into their white limo and waved to everyone before heading off.

A few years later, Kuwabara and Yukina had two kids name Jun and Kiaka. Hiei and Kuwabara still had their differences, and loads of insults, though they didn't mind the fact that they were in-laws. Yusuke and Keiko had a baby boy named Yasho, and Kurama had decided he was going to ask Shizuru out.

And, what can I say? They all lived happily ever after.

**---------------------------------oOo---------------------------------**

**The End**

**---------------------------------oOo---------------------------------**

**Author: **It's hard to keep Hiei in character with a mushy story like this. This is not the original story though, I decided to re-do it for the length, it was too short.


End file.
